Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for executing an all-to-allv operation on a parallel computer that includes a plurality of compute nodes.
Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Modern computing systems can be embodied as parallel computer that include a large number of compute nodes. Such compute nodes can participate in collective operations where the compute nodes exchange significant amounts of data. As the number of compute nodes that participate in a particular collective operation increases, improving the performance of the collective operations becomes valuable.